It is known that electric power stations having steam generators include steam condensers which receive and condense the exhaust steam from a low-pressure turbine. Such power stations also include heaters placed in the boiler water supply circuit, said heaters being supplied with steam bled off from the turbine at different pressure levels.
To facilitate machine room installation, the first low-pressure heaters (which are cylindrical) are in most cases disposed inside the housing of the condenser which connects the turbine exhaust to the body of the condenser which contains the nest of condensation pipes.
The heaters are installed horizontally inside the housing of the condenser and perpendicular to the axis of the turbine and are supplied with steam bled off from pipes which connect the turbine directly to said heaters and which are also confined within the housing.
However, in these known dispositions, the shape of the heaters (which are generally cylindrical) and the disposition of the bleed pipes which supply them make the assembly relatively bulky and do not allow exhaust steam from the turbine to pass freely towards the nest of pipes of the condenser, in particular because of the bleed pipes which constitute obstacles on the path of said steam.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention mitigate these drawbacks.